As high permittivity dielectric ceramic composition for ceramic capacitors, there have been used those mainly comprising barium titanate. Among these some barium titanate ceramic compositions have a change rate of capacitance with temperature (.DELTA.C/C.sub.20) which satisfies D standards specified in JIS-C-6422 (i.e., .DELTA.C/C.sub.20 =+20% to -30% at a temperature ranging from -25.degree. C. to +85.degree. C.), but their dielectric constant at room temperature is low and 5000 at the maximum.
In addition, these compositions have a high sintering temperature ranging from 1300.degree. to 1400.degree. C. Thus, the sintering of such compositions results in an increase in cost of the ceramic products. Also, when such ceramic compositions are used as a dielectric material for monolithic ceramic capacitors, it is required to use expensive noble metals such as, for example, palladium and platinum as a material for internal electrodes. The monolithic ceramic capacitors are generally manufactured by the steps of forming ceramic green sheets, screening internal electrodes on each ceramic green sheet, stacking and pressing the green sheets, and then firing the resultant monolithic bodies, and it is required to prevent the internal electrodes from melting, from oxidation or from reaction with dielectrics during sintering.
On the other hand, it has been known that dielectric ceramic compositions of a complex perovskite type lead compound has a high dielectric constant of not less than 10000 and a sintering temperature of not more than 1100.degree. C. However, such compositions have a large change rate of capacitance with temperature.